Described below is a method for securing an interior of a motor vehicle that involves a sensor device sensing a position of a mobile terminal within the motor vehicle. On the basis of the position, the mobile terminal can be actuated. Also described are a corresponding control device and a correspondingly equipped automobile.
A user of a motor vehicle may have the opportunity to perform secondary activities such as writing emails, using social networks or the Internet, for example. During fully automated driving of the motor vehicle, a congestion pilot, for example, undertakes control of the motor vehicle as an automated driving function a driver could even devote himself to such an activity. Although the user does not himself need to pay attention to what is happening in the traffic during such an automated function, for example, it may be appropriate for him to observe any further safety rules. This may include, by way of example, leaving predetermined safety areas clear, for example an area between a steering wheel or an airbag and the user, so that when the airbag is triggered, for example, there is the assurance that the safety area contains no items that the airbag could move uncontrollably. To avoid the airbag triggering by way of example, it has previously been proposed that the occupant does not use a mobile terminal of his own. A user has to date been reliant on his motor vehicle having an operator control and input unit dedicated to the motor vehicle, that is to say a keyboard and/or a touchpad, for example.
US 2005 184860 A1 discloses a method and an apparatus for controlling a portable information device in which a sensed vehicle state can be taken as a basis for disabling a function of the mobile terminal. To this end, by way of example, the function is disabled as soon as the motor vehicle moves.
DE 100 07 014 A1 describes a method and an apparatus for identifying seat occupancy, with a position of a person in relation to a gas impact bag in a vehicle being sensed.
A method for controlling an operating state of a mobile terminal is known from DE 10 2012 014 074 A1. In order to avoid distracting the driver from what is happening in the traffic, it is possible in this case for the visual display of content that is displayed by the mobile terminal to be prevented.